


Bring Me Thanos!

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thanos has finally arrived on Earth.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Bring Me Thanos!

A year flew by in what seemed like the blink of an eye. As the date loomed closer and closer, Tony found himself frantic. He just felt like there wasn’t enough time; enough time to build more suits, create more barriers, evacuate all major and minor cities, just not enough time. It had been decided that all humans not fighting the war would be placed in some sort of pocket dimension Loki, Hela and Strange had created.

They would be safe and out of harm's way at the very least. As the last human was sent into the portal and it was closed, Tony locked eyes with his fellow warriors, comrades in arms and spoke.

“Thank you all for being here. I know this is hard and scary, but please know, this is not only for the good of our world, but the good of every world out there. We are saving millions, if not billions of lives. So thank you.” Tony said calmly.

Thor stood by his side, his Asgardian warriors at the ready.

“Today, we fight with honor! We fight to protect the Nine Realms! Let my father’s soul lead us to victory!” Thor boomed before holding up his hammer.

The cries from his people were loud and powerful. Tony smiled as the king of Wakanda took a step forward as well.

“Before, we hid from the outside world. We kept our technology and our power to ourselves. Today, we share both of those with our fellow warriors. Thanos will have nothing, but blood and dust when we are done!” T’Challa roared.

His people answered with a chant of their own and Tony nodded to him when they locked eyes. Tony turned his attention to the field just beyond the Wakanda barrier. The grassy plains and empty fields gave them an advantage. As Tony locked eyes with the horizon, he watched as a portal started to open up and then another and then another. Just like his visions, large ships came swarming through.

“Are you ready?” Loki said as he stepped up to the other side of Thor, helmet ready.

“As ready as we can be.” Hela replied from her place beside T’Challa.

“It’s go time.” Tony muttered as his face plate came down.

The battle started immediately. Tony hadn’t even seen Thanos yet, but he recognized some of his followers from the information they had.

“Hit them hard and hit them fast! Go, go, go!” Tony roared.

Thor let out a yell and shot up into the sky. He came down like a bomb, making a small crater in the middle as he swung his hammer.

“Bring. Me. THANOS!” he roared.

“Always so dramatic.” Loki said with amusement before he shot off too.

“Little brothers, what can you do?” Hela said with a shrug before she called upon her helmet and darted in.

“Gods.” Tony muttered before he took off for the sky.

The bloodbath started immediately. Their numbers overwhelmed the army Thanos had brought. Left and right, groups of the invaders were being wiped out. Thanos’ generals were being pushed back with skill and soon, Tony spotted him. He stepped out of one of the ships like a general taking a stroll through a park. He ignored the pained cries of the dead and the dying. He didn’t even seem bothered.

Thanos, The Mad Titan, had arrived.

“I have eyes on Thanos!” Tony said into his comm.

Tony’s heart started to pound. Thor, Loki and Hela all spotted Thanos the moment Tony did and they all went for the kill. Thor came in with his hammer, but was brushed away, Hela’s knives hit empty air and even Loki’s masterful magic did nothing. Tony felt himself start to sweat heavily as he tried to provide backup as best he could.

“Is this… all?” Thanos said, knocking Quicksilver out of his way like an annoying fly when he tried to race past.

Nearby Wanda gasped and caught him, glaring at the man with all her rage. Thanos was surrounded on all sides, Asgardians, Wakandians, humans, metahumans, they were all there and ready to stop him and yet, his eyes landed on one person.

“Ah and there you are. Mr. Stark.” Thanos said, eying the flying suit.

Tony’s face plate came up and he stared at Thanos. 

“You know me?” Tony asked.

“As you know me, yes, I do. I saw you, as you saw me, Mr. Stark.” Thanos explained.

Tony swallowed as he landed and glared.

“Then you know we will stop you. We won’t let you win.” Tony said, charging up his repulsors.

Thanos nodded, as if it was something he had heard before.

“I assumed you would say something like that, but tell me, Mr. Stark, is what I am doing so wrong? I’m sure you’ve seen for yourself these last few years, how precious resources are, how important they are to a thriving population? Yet…” Thanos trailed off when a Wakandian warrior attempted to stab him.

He grabbed the man, snapped his neck and then kept talking, despite Tony’s clear horror at the sudden death.

“There isn’t enough for everyone. People every day will die of starvation. People everyday will lose their family and friends in the most painful way. They call me mad, but is it truly madness?” Thanos asked.

Tony said nothing. More warriors charged at Thanos and he batted them all away like they were nothing. Steve enough stormed in there and managed to grapple with him for a while before being tossed away. Tony eyed the gauntlet on his hand and stared at the four gems glowing there.

“With this power, I can make it even again. I can fix the mistakes of our ancestors. And no one has to live with the guilt, but me. Is that not a mercy in the end?” Thanos asked.

Tony blasted him in the face and then swooped in.

“No, it’s not.” Tony growled as his face plate went down again.

Thanos truly was a beast. He threw them around, beat them down and ripped through their defenses. Despite Strange’s best efforts, Thanos ripped the Time Stone from his neck and added it to his gauntlet.

“Just. One. More.” he muttered before turning his attention to Tony.

Tony swallowed hard as he slowly stood back up. The last stone, the Space Stone, was hidden somewhere far, far away, locked down under every barrier and wall Tony could build, but staring at Thanos, he knew the creature would easily bust through them all. His power was unmatched.

“Where is it, Mr. Stark? Do not drag the suffering of your fellow warriors out any longer.” Thanos said, holding out his hand.

Tony scowled.

“Like hell, I’ll give it to you.” Tony snarled.

“Ah, maybe you won’t. But someone else will in return for your life.” Thanos replied.

Thanos movedand Tony knew it was the end. The final vision, Tony felt Thanos’ hand wrap around the back of his neck and lift him up.

“No!” Thor roared.

Tony choked and struggled not to die as Thanos slowly started to close his fist.

“Bring me the stone. Or he will die.” Thanos stated.

Tony’s eyes shot to Thor and Loki both. Their wide eyed horror made his blood run cold.

“Don’t! Don’t do it!” Tony hissed with his choked breaths.

He could see Loki’s hands glowing and he desperately hoped Loki wouldn’t do what he thought he was going to do.

“Loki!” Thor boomed.

“I have the stone!” Loki yelled, holding up his hand.

Tony’s eyes widened in horror and for a moment, he locked eyes with Loki. he could see the desperation, the care, the love and it killed him.

“Bring it here.” Thanos held out his other hand, the hand with the gauntlet on it and Tony struggled violently, trying to get free.

“No!” Tony begged.

Loki moved closer and held out the stone. With careful precision, he placed it in the final empty slot. Tony was dropped and his head shot up. Thanos admired the stones for a moment, watching as the gauntlet lit up and hissed a bit, as if in pain before he placed his two fingers together.

“Let this be the end.” Thanos muttered.


End file.
